creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nieczynna linia kolejowa
Lubię kolej. Od zawsze pasjonowały mnie żelazne szlaki, zaś każda podróż pociągiem była największą przyjemnością, nawet jeżeli trwała 10 minut i jechałem do znajomych z sąsiedniego miasta. Szczególną moją uwagę przykuła pewna linia kolejowa, o której poczytałem dużo w internecie. Mimo protestów miejscowej ludności, z nieznanych przyczyn PKP zamknęło na niej ruch pasażerski i w błyskawicznym tempie zabrało się za rozbiórkę. Oficjalnie podano powód "nierentowność trasy". Zastanowiło mnie, jakim cudem, skoro (z tego co się dowiedziałem) w latach 90-tych pociągi jeździły pełne ludzi, a dziś z powodzeniem mógłby jeździć szynobus. I tak narodziła się myśl, by zrobić wyprawę śladej tej linii. Sytuację trochę mi ułatwił fakt, że kawałek od stacji w miejscu torów jest ścieżka rowerowa. Spakowałem potrzebne rzeczy w tym namiot i ruszyłem w drogę. Dojechałem do stacji początkowej. Poszedłem do pobliskiego sklepu po dodatkowy prowiant, bo uznałem, że to co mam nie wystarczy. Ruszyłem przed siebie. Dopóki ścieżka rowerowa się nie urwała, szedłem spokojnie. Po około godzinie pieszej wędrówki dotarłem do końca ścieżki. Teraz byłem zdany na poruszanie się ledwo widocznym śladem nasypu i ewentualnie resztą podkładów, która została w niektórych miejscach. Nastał wieczór. Niedaleko było pole namiotowe. Rozłożyłem namiot i tak pierwszy dzień wędrówki, po za zdjęciami nie przydarzyło się nic, co by mogło wywołać we mnie niepokój. Następny dzień. Po spakowaniu się ruszyłem w dalszą drogę. Mijałem kolejne dawne stacje i przystanki osobowe. W pewnym momencie potknąłem się o dobrze wystający z ziemi podkład. Kilka metrów dalej zauważyłem szyny kolejowe. Kolejne kilka metrów dalej zauważyłem coś wyglądającego na rozjazd. Z początku myślałem, że zbliżam się do kolejnej dawnej stacji, ale po przejściu kawałka tor odgałęział się mocno w prawo. Sprawdziłem, gdzie prowadzi tor. Zdziwiłem się. Na tej linii nie było żadnych bocznic, posterunków odgałęźnych. Jedynie co jakiś czas mijanki. Stwierdziłem, że warto by było sprawdzić w celu późniejszej dyskusji na forach kolejowach, gdzie ten tor prowadzi. Uruchomiłem w telefonie aplikację rejestrującą moją trasę- w końcu szedłem wtedy w nieznane. Po drodze minąłem wieś, a ponieważ powoli zaczynało się robić ciemno, uznałem, że w razie czego wrócę się tam i znajdę gdzieś miejsce na rozbicie namiotu. W oddali zauważyłem duży budynek do którego biegł tor. Zauważyłem w oddali światełko. Zszedłem na ścieżkę obok. Wtedy myślałem, że to Straż Ochrony Kolei, która jakby mnie złapała, to by pomyśleli, że przyszedłem wynosić tory na złom i mógłbym mieć kłopoty. Szedłem powolnym krokiem. W pewnym momencie światełko zniknęło. Przestraszyłem się. Kłębiło się w mojej głowie tysiące myśli, nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać i czy mam bronić się, uciekać. Stałem przez chwilę w jednym miejscu. Usłyszałem kroki. Powoli odpinałem torbę przeczuwając, że zaraz będę musiał bardzo szybko uciekać. Mimo iż kroki były coraz głośniejsze to nikogo nie widziałem, nawet wtedy kiedy wydawało mi się, że ktoś albo coś przechodziło obok mnie. Miałem obawy, że to mógł być dzik. Moja sytuacja o tyle była fatalna, że w pobliżu nie było żadnego drzewa, na które mógłbym ewentualnie wejść. Kroki robiły się coraz cichsze, aż w końcu całkowicie ucichły. W moich uszach była tylko głęboka cisza. Powoli się odwróciłem i zauważyłem kartkę. Było na niej bardzo starannie napisane: "Nie bój się. Chcę, abyś poznał moją historię. Nie uciekaj." -Jest tu kto?- niepewnym głosem powiedziałem. Założyłem torbę na plecy. Powolnym i niespokojnym krokiem przeszedłem jeszcze kawałek w kierunku budynku do którego biegł tor. Im bliżej byłem tym więcej torów było. Kolejna myśl, która mi przyszła to lokomotowownia i faktycznie- kiedy zrobiłem parę kroków wgłąb budynku- zauważyłem kilka starych parowozów m.in TKt48 oraz obrotnicę Włączyłem latarkę i zacząlem się rozglądać. Ogarnęła mnie ogromna radość, kiedy na torze obok obrotnicy zauważyłem wagon motorowy SN61. Marzyło mi się chociaż raz w życiu na żywo zobaczyć ten pojazd, a o jego zwiedzaniu od środka czy przejażdżce nie wspomnę. Pomyślałem sobie wtedy, że skoro jest ciemno to spróbuję zaszyć się w środku tego pojazdu. Nieoczekiwanie znalazłem kolejną kartkę. "Ta historia była dla mnie największą tragedią"- tak było napisane. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Zamknąłem się w SN61 po czym na chwilę przymknąłem oko. Miałem wtedy koszmarny sen. Widziałem tam żołnierzy z SS. Pamiętam charakterystyczne swastyki. Było ich 4 góra 5. Prowadzili dziewczynę. Całkiem ładna, blond włosy. Zaprowadzili ją właśnie do tej lokomotywowni, gdzie później została brutalnie zgwałcona, a następnie powieszona. Śmiali się wtedy, bo jak to mówili "powiesili kolejną polską świnię". Obudziłem się. Spojrzałem przez okno. Była pochmurna pogoda. Zjadłem szybkie śniadanie i wyszedłem z wagonu. Nieco straciłem orientację w czasie, to był już czwarty dzień mojej podróży. Mimo tego uznałem, że nie będę się śpieszył, po prostu obejrzę dokładnie lokomotywownię po czym pójdę do najbliższej wioski i autobusem pojadę do domu. Zauważyłem jeszcze w oddali schowany charakterystyczny z lat 80-tych wagon zwany "ryflakiem". Widziałem taki w komplecie z SN61 na zdjęciach. Były też schody. Poszedłem na górę. Widok na lokomotywy był niesamowity, ale nagle usłyszałem płacz i krzyki "nie róbcie mi tego". Rozglądałem się dookoła, krzyknąłem, czy "jest tam ktoś?". Szukałem źródła krzyków- nie bylem w stanie. Znalazłem stos dokumentów, który okazał się dla mnie bardzo interesujący. Znalazłem tam rozkłady jazdy z czasów II Wojny Światowej, różnej maści listy przewozowe oraz zdjęcie. Stwierdziłem "Wezmę to" i nagle usłyszałem głos, był on taki intensywny jakby ktoś stał dosłownie za mną: "Nie rób tego". Odwróciłem się. Przestraszyłem się. To była ta dziewczyna ze zdjęcia. Miała mocno poszarzałą skórę, podarte ubrania, do tego zawiązane oczy. "Wszystko co jest tutaj nie ma prawa zniknąć, w innym wypadku zginiesz"- powiedziała do mnie. Mrugnąłem i zniknęła. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że to złudzenie, ale byłem w ogromnym błędzie. Odłożyłem papiery. Poszedłem w kierunku drugich drzwi. Gdy je otworzyłem zaniemówiłem. Ujrzałem tę samą dziewczynę, którą widziałem w swoim śnie. Wisiała. Po chwili kolejne głosy, tym razem w języku niemieckim. Przeraziło mnie to. Myśli kłębiły się wokół tego co się zaraz stanie. Rozejrzałem się. Głosy były coraz głośniejsze. Zrozumiałem jedynie wyraz "polnische". Wyszedłem w kierunku ryflaka. Tam zauważyłem tych żołnierzy SS jak dopuszczali się wobec niej bestialskiego gwałtu. Chwyciłem za pręt leżący na ziemi po czym chciałem rzucić się na nich. Mogłem uderzać, ale okazało się to bezużyteczne- przenikało to przez nich jakby to były duchy. Sparaliżowało mnie. Jeden z nich szedł w moim kierunku. Powiedział do drugiego tyle, że "wydawało mu się że ktoś tu jest" a on tylko na to, że "potrzebuje odpocząć w swoim rodzinnym Pankow". Schowałem się w SN61. Przejrzałem co mam i prędko chciałem opuścić to miejsce. Znalazłem kartkę z napisem: "To jest moja historia.... ale może stać się i Twoją". Spanikowałem. Zabrałem to co porzebniejsze. Biegłem przed siebie nie patrząc na drogę. Usłyszałem donośny dźwięk.........miałem wtedy bardzo dużo szczęścia, bo przed sobą miałem przystanek kolejowy i zza horyzontu wyłonił mi się szynobus. Wsiadłem po czym kupiłem bilety. Chciałem jak najszybciej być w domu... Kiedy dojechałem do celu zapytałem kierownika pociągu czy słyszał coś na temat odgałęzienia niedaleko przystanku. Dowiedziałem się tyle, że żaden skład pasażerski nie miał prawa tam być, wjazd był na sygnał zastępczy i to za specjalnym pozwoleniem. To, co znajdowało się na terenie lokomotywowni było owiane wielką tajemnicą i nikt nie wiedział co tam jest i co się dzieje. Zaś kiedy napisałem do PKP w tej sprawie to odpowiedzi nie dostałem. Dowiedziałem się później, że dzień po tym, jak napisałem zjawiła się tam ekipa rozbiórkowa. Rozebrano tory, zniszczono nasypy, usunięto rozjazdy. Tamta lokomotywownia to miejsce, gdzie dalej mieszka ta dziewczyna, a właściwiej jej dusza. Czas tam się zatrzymał już na zawsze..... Kategoria:Opowiadania